What's Seeley
by Lust.Is.Evanescent
Summary: Mainly humor, just me making everyone mess with Booth and tease him about his first name.


A/N: So I was watching Bones when Cam called Booth 'Seeley' and he said "Don t call me Seeley" and that got me thinking what is Seeley and

why doesn t he like the name I mean other than the fact that it must not have been such a fun name on the playground as a kid, well not exactly like the name more like not like being called by the name?

Disclaimer: Even though sometimes it seems in my mind that I do own Bones I know the truth no matter how sad it is, I have to say it, I SO DO

NOT OWN BONES...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

They were all gathered in Angela s office just lounging and being lazy even Brennan and Zach were there, soft music was pouring out of a

sound system that no one could see, Angela probably installed the speakers in the wall, Cam and Booth were sitting on the comfy couch by

the wall, Angela was chatting online with other people, Brennan was lying comfortably on the couch opposite Cam and Booth, she was reading

a book while Zach and Jack were busy arguing over whose carrion beetle had won the race they just had when suddenly Brennan perked up

and then dropped the book she was reading, looking in the direction where Booth was seated

"Booth..."

"Yeah Bones" he answered his voice dripping with boredom, he wasn't used to just sitting around but there were no cases and nothing else to

do here or in his office, it was even better to stay at the Jeffersonian than the Hoover at least here if he died of boredom

there would be people who would notice and know what to do with his body so it's not like he had a choice

"What is the full meaning of your name?" at her unusual question Angela turned away from the computer she had been so immersed in, she could

sense something interesting about to happen and she would be damned if she would miss it because she was chatting with people who obviously

had no lives and were trying to fill their directionless, void lives with useless conversation online, P.S she was not part of these people she did

have a life, she was just bored

"...um you mean Booth, I don't exactly know" but he was cut off when she raised her hand to stop him

"No I mean Seeley, what s the full name for Seeley"

"...uh I don't know?"

"Is that a question Booth cause I really can't tell"

"I guess um no...I really don't know" at this point everyone in the room had turned their heads to face Booth and Bones

"Come on Seeley I bet you know, you just don't want to tell" Cam said

"I don't understand why suddenly everyone is interested in my name"

"...uh because we're bored" Angela piped in

"...or maybe out of sheer curiosity" Zach supplied

"...or maybe we just want to know" Cam said

"...no not really, it's because in this book I m reading there's a woman who goes by the name Cecilia and her friends call her Cili which sounds

exactly like Seeley only difference being in the spelling, that's why I wanted to know"

The silence that had settled into the room was so thick it was almost opaque Jack finally broke the silence by saying

"...or maybe you just want to know so you can humiliate him for the rest of his life, dude don't tell her...even if it is Cecilia" at this everyone

in the room with the exception of Brennan and Jack had their hands over their mouth trying very hard but not succeeding to stifle their

laughter. Booth on the other hand was shooting death glares at anyone who felt that looking at him and making eye contact was best, finally

his line of sight fell on the object of his anger, Bones

"Give me that book" he said as he got up from where he was seated and went over to collect the wretched book from Bones to look for

himself, what he saw in the book didn't cheer him up any as he saw where indeed the girls called their friend by her nickname 'Cili' this was

ridiculous

"My name is not Cecilia damn it" he was fuming now but no one seemed to notice but Bones

"Come on Booth I didn't mean to cause you any offence and its not like I was implying that you were named Cecilia I just wanted to know since

you call me Bones but know my names Temperance I just merely wanted to know more about you that s all" her explanation

calmed him down some and he then sat down besides her

"Seriously Bones I really don't know if I knew I would tell you but I don't, honest"

"It s just that you know, mine is Tempe and my full name is Temperance"

"And mine is Ange" Angela said finally regaining some level of control

"...and mine is Jack and that as you all know is short for Jackson I hate the name but what s a guy gonna do" he said shrugging

"...and mines Cam short for Camille"

"...and mines Zach short for Zachary"

"You see Booth everyone s name has a full form so you can understand my curiosity right?"

"I guess...maybe I could call my mum up and ask her I m sure she wouldn't mind"

Two weeks later Booth walked into the Jeffersonian and found five pairs of eyes staring at him intently, if he didn't immediately remember

their conversation two weeks ago he would have thought his fly was open, Bones was the first to ask him and after her question the flood

gates opened up and then they were all talking at once and asking him different questions at the same time

"So did you find out?"

"What was it dude?"

"What does it mean? come on spill"

"Did you find out what it means from your mom?"

"Come on Come on what is it?"

He couldn t take it anymore he had to shut them up before he shot someone

"STOP! jeez you'd think it was something else..." he took a deep breath"...so I called my mom..."

"And?" Bones asked

"...the name Seeley, it s just Seeley" their faces dropped in disappointment

"So it s just that, that's all there is to your name?" Cam asked

"I don't believe you but I ll let it slide" Angela said not really meaning it, immediately she was done here she was going to search out his name on

the internet if it was the last thing she did, even if it meant her using her break time

"Man you are so boring" Jack said

"Agent Booth I never thought I d ever prefer anything I had to anything you had apart from my brain...but I prefer my name to yours" Zach said as they all dispersed leaving only Bones looking

at Booth

"You were serious?"

"Yes Bones I was"

"Ok well it was worth a try and don't worry about what Jack said you'll never be boring to me, ok?"

He couldn't help but smile, he hadn't given her the answer to her question but she was still concerned about his feelings, she was finally learning

to 'connect'

"Ok, so you want to go grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, just let me get done here then we can leave, you can wait in my office, I might be a while" he watched as she walked back to the platform

and thought to himself 'yeah right, he did know the full meaning of his name he just wasn't going to tell anyone' and at that he walked towards

her office with a big goofy grin plastered on his face

"What's he smiling for?" Cam asked as she watched his retreating figure

"He knows and I m going to find out" Bones said

"Good luck with that I know Booth and if he ain't sayin then he ain't sayin"

"Oh he'll tell me" Brennan said looking at her office

The next day Brennan came in to work grinning at her co-workers and boss like a kid at a candy store before she announced

"Its not really a full name, more like an origin, its Selig in German, and in French it means happy also the origin of the word silly "

"Wow how'd you find out?" Angela asked amazed

"I have my ways"

Booth came in sulking

"I'll bet you do"

A/N; So? 


End file.
